Frozen Hearts
by Vesined
Summary: In which Elsa is your typical working student with a serious heart condition, while Jack is the fresh grad cardiologist. Put this two together, and you have a rollercoster of emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ahahaha well this my first time in _actually _uploading a story here at

(゜▽゜;) I've been around for a while but I never got the courage to submit something. Anyway, I want to thank **_darkvioletwaters_** for helping me and for her patience. Thanks for the proofread, dearie ヾ( ゜∇゜ )ノ

Apologies for some tense mistakes. I'm trying to work on that ^^

* * *

><p>It's Thursday. Elsa <em>hates<em> Thursday. Because Thursday means going to her cardiologist. And the fact that the man had a secret admiration (which is not really much of a secret since he's even subtle in hiding it) for her didn't help lessen the hate she conceives.

_I think I'm getting sicker after seeing him. His face is disgusting._

True. The man, and she refused to name him, has this sensual smile on his lips Whenever she's around.

Just thinking about it gives her the chills.

Also, getting dragged and thrown into her car by her sister wasn't as pleasant as seeing the wretched pedophile. She's getting palpitations already; and she _just_ took her meds.

"Anna, I need you to do a favor for me." She said breathlessly, her chest tightening. She gripped her shirt and looked out of the window to hide her pained look.

Aside from the anxiousness she's feeling, she doesn't want anything else to pester her. Because, surely, when Anna sees her face, she would bombard her with annoying question after annoying question.

"Hmm?" Her younger sister hummed, bobbing her head to Beyoncé's _Why Don't You Love Me._

_I hate this song_. Her eye twitched the bass pounding on her head like a jack hammer.

"I need you... To turn this car around and s_hut off that radio_." Elsa closed her eyes and groaned, sinking back into her seat.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." She snapped. _I think I'm gonna die before I even get there._

She bit her lips. _But I'd rather die here where he's far, far away._

"Elsa," Anna called with a whiney tone. "You gotta attend this appointment. We cancelled a month of it already!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Yes." She gave Elsa a flat look.

"Anna." The blonde warned, but the younger Arendelle is not having it. Her sister is in far too pain all throughout the month for her to cancel again.

She, Elsa, thought she could hide everything from Anna perfectly noticed her strained face, and desperate gasps. Day and night. _It's just too much._

And the fact that she pushed herself to go to her job despite her anguished state practically crushed Anna's spirit.

She doesn't want to lose her. She doesn't want to lose anyone ever again.

"No." She said defiantly and kicked the acceleration, throwing both of them back on their seats.

"You're gonna see the doctor no matter what."

Elsa grasped both her chest and seat belt, breath hitching as they passed from one road sign to another.

The speed of the car is making her dizzy. _I can't breathe, I can't breathe._

Oh gosh. She's gonna die.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you!"<p>

Elsa hissed, pinching her sister's arm. The latter shrieked, but covered her mouth immediately when she saw the other patient's alarmed looks.

She glared at Elsa and shrugged her arm off. She continued to walk straight ahead, determined to ignore Elsa's protests.

"Anna."

She hastened her pace, arms swinging on her side.

"Anna."

She spotted the familiar blue door of the resident cardiologist. The brunette practically ran towards it.

"_Anna_!" Elsa pulled her back against the wall before she could open the door.

She scowled. "We're here already, okay? Just answer his questions if you want to get out quickly." She steadied her eyes on Elsa's pale, and horrified face. Anna's eyebrows creased in discomfort.

"I don't like it here as much as you do." She whispered.

Elsa stared at her sister for a few seconds. And then her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

She released her shoulders and backed away. Anna visibly relaxed. Her eyes trained on the puzzled onlookers, grinning nervously and waving them off.

"A-alright." Elsa sighed. She squared her shoulders and smiled. Anna grinned in return.

Now that's the sister she knows.

"Okay. I'll stomach his face for a few minutes. _But don't you dare leave me."_

Anna snickered. "I won't. Where would I go anyway?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I saw you checking out one of the nurses here."

Instantaneously, Anna's face turned beet red.

"Oh yes. What was the lad's name? Kristoff was it?" She whispered the boy's name to her sister's ears. Anna squeaked.

Elsa released a triumphant laugh.

Deciding to face the old man with a good mood, she pushed the door open. But stopped on her tracks when she saw a brown haired young man sitting on the chair instead

"Hello." The man's smooth, soothing voice greeted. Elsa blinked.

"Uhh."

Well that was a dumb response.

The new guy smiled and gestured for her to come in. Elsa slowly closed the door, ignoring her sister's angry protests of privacy, and sat on the chair opposite him.

She kept her eyes on the ground, suddenly feeling too conscious of her actions. Albeit she doesn't know why.

"Okay, Miss Arendelle is it?"

Elsa cleared her throat and forced herself to look at him. His light blue eyes were scanning her records, back languidly leaning on the leather chair.

"Yes. Uhm... If you don't mind me asking, where's...?" Elsa paused when the man chuckled.

A rich, deep chuckle.

Good grace.

"He's on a trip with his family. Hawaii. A lot of people have asked me where he is. I kinda expected your question." His lips tipped up, and Elsa's heartbeat quickened.

"O-k."

Her eyes dropped on his blue and white name plate. _Dr. Jack Overland. Cardiologist._

"Yes, that's me."

She felt her face heat up. "I said that out loud, yeah?"

"Yes." There was a hint of amusement in his tone.

He placed his black eyeglass on and stood up, almost overwhelming Elsa with his tall frame. Right then and there, she wanted to ask what he does to obtain such incredible length. She absolutely, indubitably, needs it.

Being a five footer is seriously a negative trait on her. She _must_ know his height secret.

He walked behind the curtain. And Elsa started battling with herself if she's going to switch hospitals. When Jack emerged, he has his stethoscope on. Along with a disarming lopsided smile.

"Okay, Miss Arendelle, shall we get started?"

She really didn't want to. She seriously didn't. Cause she feels like she's going to pass out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you _so much_ for all the positive feedbacks on the first chapter :)

It was very overwhelming and heartwarming.

Some of you even followed me and added me to their favourites and authors list ;_;

I didn't expect people to look forward to F.H. I always thought it would just be a passing face among other much more greater works. But hey, here's chapter 2 for you all as a thanks!

Thank you again to _**darkvioletwaters**_ for her support and patience. Also, this chapter is dedicated to **_idamnloveorange_** cuz she demanded it. Damn you, general...

Another thing: please read the note at the end. It's important :3

* * *

><p>I knew coming to the hospital was a bad idea. I knew it. I knew it very well but I was stupid enough to take a risk.<p>

And now I die.

No, not really. It's just that Dr. Overland's face is too close for my comfort. He's holding the stethoscope over my chest, monitoring my breathing while looking at me intently.

The fact that his hand is inside my shirt is almost making me lose my nerves. And from this distance, I can smell his mint and orange breath, which hastened my heartbeat and made my skin feel hot. (I didn't eat anything with onions today, did I? I think I- Oh my g- _I had garlic bread this morning_)

Embarrassed, and slightly horrified,I close my eyes and look away, praying from the bottom of my erratically jumping heart for the ground to just swallow me, and end my misery.

But the heavens looked down upon me and answered my prayer. Dr. Overland (finally) took his arm out of my shirt and swerved his chair away to write something down.

He then took my BP and weight. I underwent a few more tests; body scanning, some injecting, some medical talks, and some more medical talks.

The whole time Dr. Overland asked about my current state, I made sure to tell the truth. seeing that it would do me more good because I was gone for a month. I confessed that after I stopped my check-ups, my body became weak.

And even though I took my regular meds, I still lacked energy, had a hard time breathing, and kept losing sleep at night because of chest pains.

"Are you working?" He asked, not looking up from my records.

"Yes. A working student, to be exact."

Dr. Overland nodded to himself. "So that explains everything." He drummed his fingers on the table and gazed at me.

...That shade of blue exists?

I was snapped out of my queries when he leaned forward.

"You see, Ms. Arendelle, your previous diagnosis turned out to be quite different from today's results."

The corner of my eye twitched. This is bad.

"Your self medication did not work because ever since you ceased from attending for check-ups, your condition worsened. Thus, the drugs you took that time, that was prescribed to you based on your _previous_ check-up, became ineffective because you need new ones."

I blinked. "I see..." Well that explains everything. Dr. Overland cleared his throat.

"Your condition can either go from good to bad. Or even worse. It adjusts itself to your lifestyle. And since you seem to overwork yourself, it became bad."

A wave of annoyance came over me. _That damn old man... He didn't say anything about that kind of thing. I could've died taking wrong doses!_

"It's my fault anyway. If I hadn't stopped, I wouldn't be in my current state." I admitted, feeling slightly deflated.

_And Anna wouldn't be worried. She must have heard me every night. _

My fingers stopped fiddling, and clasped themselves to a fist. _And I was doing my best to minimize the noise. _I sighed_._

"If I may ask, what problem do you have with the previous doctor? You seem very reluctant on seeing him." He asked in a monotonous voice.

My ears perk up, and I grit my teeth.

"That guy! He harassed me, Dr. Overland. He took advantage of some physical tests." My eyes narrowed, and my heart dangerously threatened to jump out of my chest from all the anger I felt.

"He groped me once, and that's just it for me." I snapped my attention back to him. "I was supposed to change hospitals, but this is the only one in the city. And I can't afford an eight hour drive just to go to the next city. I'm stuck here. With him."

I snapped out of my pissed state when Dr. Overland chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry. I just took out all my anger at you." My eyes dropped to my shaking hands.

"It's ok." He shrugged. "I heard you're not the only one. The hospital received some complaints about him ever since he started working here."

He gave me a full blown grin, with his white teeth (that almost blinded me) and laughed.

"He groped you, huh?"

"Y-yes." Why is this funny to him?

"I know I'm not allowed to say this to his clients as of now because the hospital thinks that his patients should get used to me first, but I think this will please you." His blue eyes had a glint of what look like excitement.

"The Hawaii trip thing is not true."

My eyebrows shot right up. "I'm sorry?"

"It was just a temporary front for the actual reason of his absence. He's dismissed. Permanently."

* * *

><p>"That's great!"<p>

"I know!" I can't help but bounce on my seat. This was truly exciting news. The relief that I felt- I can't even explain it.

After the doctor said that, I jumped out of my seat and thanked him for telling me. I excused myself and went to Anna to tell the news.

But before he completely dismissed me, Dr. Overland nonchalantly said:

_"Don't worry, Ms. Arendelle. With me, that would never happen."_

"Elsa your face is red."

"What." I looked away from my sister's laughing face.

"So that means Dr. Overland will be your _permanent_ cardiologist?" I felt the teasing tone in her voice. I squirmed in my seat.

"I- I think so."

"Your ears look so red, you could pass as a person with a fever. Do you like him?"

My mouth fell agape. "Anna, I just met him today-"

"Personality-wise."

I did not respond and just glared at her. She bit her quiverig lips, which made me intensify my glare.

"Stop it."

"He said something to you, didn't he? You're only embarrassed when someone compliments you or says something pleasing to you."

She gave me an expectant look.

"Shut up!"

"He _did_ say something to you! GAHAHAHAHA!"

"A-Anna- stop it!" I hid my face inside my palms and shook my head.

"Well I can't blame you. He's very good looking. And sis, admit it, those black glasses amplified his sexiness."

"Anna, _please_."

"My soul nearly parted my body when I saw him. I mean, with that height- and his _eyes_."

She just grinned at me. We continued to bicker all the way home. But midway, I felt a smile creep up. Best day ever.

"So, I guess you'll continue your check-ups from now on?"

"It can't be helped."

"Oh don't sound too excited. Think about it: you'll get to see Dr. Overland's face frequently. Who doesn't want that?Plus, he'll be able to touch-"

"Anna!"

* * *

><p>Jack closed the door behind him soundlessly. With a flick, the lights in his condominium unit turned on. He took his shoes off and made his way to the living room.<p>

The sound of his feet echoed throughout the room, shallowly emphasizing his solitude. It was a bleak day for the doctor. More so when he found out that his guesses about Elsa Arendelle weren't just guesses anymore, but actual facts. And it made him extremely weary.

He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and dialed the familiar number of his lawyer. It took only one ring for his friend to pick up.

"Jack?" The thick russian accent asked, with a hint of concern. The brown haired walked to his wall length window and slid the curtain aside; showing the bustling midnight lights of the city.

"I finally saw her, Clause." He said, his grip tightening on his phone. There was silence on the other end.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the mindlessness and lax pace of the city; completely oblivious to his inner strife. And so, a little bit annoyed, Jack retracted his black curtain.

"What are you thinking?" Clause finally asked. Jack stood in front of his coffee table and bent down, only to the level of the lone picture frame in the middle.

He stared at the snapshot; a blonde girl with braided hair and big blue eyes grinned at him, holding a brunette baby boy in her arms; before he reached out and flipped it over.

"You were right, Clause. She looks just like her."

• • •

Thank you guys for reading chapter 2 ( despite the lateness of its update (シ_ _)シ )

After this, you can pop by my profile, send me a PM and tell me what you want see. e.g. a date, Elsa breaking down, Jack dancing to Treasure etc.

I'm very open to ideas cuz my first intention for F.H. was for it to be a prompt driven story. So yeah... Ah but I do have a solid plan for F.H. so it won't go astray ahahaha

I just want to interact with you guys (๑ ́ᄇ`๑)


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa placed the propositional letter down and pinched the bridge of her nose. She switched her chair around to look at the gleaming city lights beneath her office. Stress began to weigh her down and for sure she'll soon feel an awful aftermath of fatigue coming in.

Last time she checked, she passed a letter stating her short leave. But unfortunately, the company needs her right away… after two damn weeks. _Can't they run a charity company on their own? It's not that hard. They just have to—_

"Miss Arendelle? A report came in from the north ministry." Elsa turned her chair back and took the brown folder from her assistant. "Also, the list of sponsored scholarships is already in there. You requested it, right?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Elsa sifted through the documents for a moment, and then stopped.

"Miss Hofferson, you can go home now. The others took their leave an hour ago." She said in haste before her assistant got out of the room. Her secretary turned around and smiled, then completely excused herself. When the door closed securely, Elsa's smile fell. She looked down at the file and sighed.

Ice cream. She needs a tub of ice cream after all these hassles.

She skipped the first five eight-paged reports for her much awaited scholar list. Hopefully this will help her solve the company's current indisposition. Ever since the new year started, her company began having problems with the distribution of money for funding charity events, especially with the Arendelle Scholars program. She ran down all the possible circumstances on how they fell short on provision. And between corruption and plain idiocy, only one thing remains; over-funding.

She asked her team to track down the kids that the company sponsored. It was such a tedious task that it took them three months just to narrow down the names of the students. One of the more difficult aspects of their investigation, as Elsa heard, was the fact that all of the kids were orphans. They have no sufficient information to distinguish them and understand their mind-set; because from the beginning those kids were the epitome of mystery.

Still, it's not a task that her investigative team can't handle. The proof is in her hands right now. The Arendelle Scholars program gave only grade school and high school scholarship. After that, the kids under it will be given a certain amount of money, an _adequate_ amount for their fresh start at college.

She suspected that one of these students got more than the amount of what they should. It's not like she doesn't want to. In fact, she wants to increase their allowance. But that would put the company on a danger zone. And they can't just give away money like it's their own. Investors want their money to go directly where they expect it to go.

"But who knows, maybe if this issue is over, I can propose a college station at Mumbai. Or maybe even at North Pole, Alaska… what the hell?" Her eyes stopped scanning and grew wide when she saw a familiar name listed.

Number twenty-eight; Jack Overland.

* * *

><p>Two updates in a month! Wow... that's a first for me. And hopefuly not the last. Thanks for the continued support guys! Things will escelate from here on so stay tuned! :DD<p> 


End file.
